


They Don't Know About This Here

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Luke, Jessica and Danny on an unsuccessful stake out. Danny has some concerns.





	They Don't Know About This Here

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick PWP about my favorite rare pair. 
> 
> Also, in some ways a celebration of finally getting live action Luke/Danny scenes in Defenders. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Luke called Danny his “boy” a lot. 

In fact, Danny wasn’t sure if Luke had ever bothered introducing him any other way. Not that he minded at all. In fact, he kind of liked it. It made him feel like they had a secret no one else knew about. Danny didn’t think anything of it until he met Jessica for the first time. She wasn’t the first person to give them _that_ look; the one that said she’d noticed Luke’s large hand on the back of Danny’s neck. The narrowed eyes, the casual curiosity – Danny was used to that. He wasn’t used to the twitch of her jaw when Luke introduced him as “My boy Danny.”

Her brow raised, a slight smile in the corner of her mouth before she muttered, “Cute” and then moved onto business. She needed their help with a case Daredevil was working and would Luke and Danny be willing to stake out the guy’s place? Of course Luke agreed because he was Luke and he didn’t like drug dealers on his turf any more than Daredevil did. Danny wasn’t so comfortable with the idea of Luke being alone with only Jessica for back up. She was a little too abrasive in Danny’s opinion and he didn’t trust her to move in half cocked so he agreed, too. 

So, here he was stalking the living room in a run down apartment building with Jessica and Luke. So far, there wasn’t any activity to note at the all night diner across the street. They’d watched their suspect enter and that was the extent of it 

Danny pulled his binoculars down with a sigh and slumped on the arm of the couch by the window. Luke smiled at him fondly as eh pulled out a swirl of lo mein. “They’re probably waiting to move in the morning.” He seemed awfully okay with their stakeout being a complete waste of time. Danny wasn’t. He could be patient and any other time, spending 12 hours with Luke was a treat. But tonight, it wasn’t just them and Danny was on edge. 

He didn’t like feeling like he couldn’t let Luke get as close to him as he normally was. He didn’t like not being able to lean into the hand on his back or his neck. He didn’t smile as warmly at Luke’s greetings or laugh as hard at his jokes. He felt uncomfortable, like he would just be confirming Jessica’s suspicions. There was that part of him that sincerely didn’t care what she thought. So what, she thought they were fucking; everyone else did. 

“This fucking sucks,” Jessica said. At Luke and Danny’s stares, she scoffed, “What? It does. I’m calling it. I’m going to bed. Call me if anything exciting happens.” She moved into the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Luke and Danny to the pull out. Danny sighed and moved over to pull the cushions off. 

“Danny,” Luke began, his voice low in the quiet room. The sounds from the city were louder here than at Danny’s place. Largely because he was on a higher floor but also because this place had thin walls. Even now, he could hear Jessica’s muttering as she shuffled around getting ready for bed. “What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked as he pulled the creaky bed frame from the couch. It was in fairly good shape, confirming his suspicions that Daredevil used this place pretty regularly. He set about setting up the blankets ad sheets. Partly because he was starting to feel tired and because it gave him something to do when Luke was giving him _that_ look. 

“Don’t ‘what do you mean’ me? You’ve been edgy all night.” Luke set his food down and got up. He stopped by the end of the bed where Danny sat and crossed his arms. Danny thought he would make a great parent someday because he already had the disappointed scowling down. It usually had the effect of making Danny give into whatever thing Luke asked of him but sometimes, every once in a while, it had the unfortunate effect of putting Danny on the defensive and then he didn’t care how he got that look off Luke’s face. 

“You’re imagining things,” he said calmly. Annoyance. That’s how he was playing this. 

Luke’s arms tightened, his biceps bulging enticingly as he did. “Is it Jessica?” he asked cautiously and Danny’s mood took a turn for the worse. It wasn’t just casual concern; how Danny felt about Jessica mattered to Luke. There could only be one reason for that. 

‘You sure you’ve thought this through?” Danny asked as he leaned back into the pillows, arching his back as he did. Luke’s eyes lingered on the bare curve of his hip before they returned to Danny’s face hesitantly. Danny wasn’t stupid; he knew what he was playing at. He also knew when Luke had enough playing with him and he hadn’t reached that point yet. “I know everyone calls you a cape chaser but you don’t have to prove them right.”

Luke’s brow furrowed and Danny thought he’d won but Luke just cut straight to the point, “What’s this really about?” He nodded to the closed bedroom door. “I know she can be abrasive but that’s just how she is. She gets stuff done, she’s good at her job and she’s a really good friend.”

“Friend,” Danny repeated slowly. Luke cocked his head to the side as Danny stared up at him. “That _friend_ stares at us when you touch me.” 

“What do you mean?”

“She keeps staring at me whenever you touch me. When you put your hands on my shoulders or when you moved me out of the window, when you picked rice out of my hair, she was staring at us.” Luke let his arms fall down by his sides with a sigh.

“What does it matter?” Luke asked finally.

Danny snorted and arched up again, locking his fingers behind his head. “You pretending you don’t care?”

“You know I don’t.”

“Okay, that’s good to know.” He stared up at Luke brazenly, planting his foot on the bed and spreading his thighs wider apart. He slid a hand down his chest, his fingers dipping into his pants.

“Danny,” Luke chided, his eyes following Danny’s hand as it grips Danny’s cock and starts slowly stroking. Luke swallows thickly, trying to keep his face neutral. 

Danny raised a brow, a smile on his lips. “You gonna take care of your boy then? Since you don’t care.” 

Luke groaned, looked from the closed bedroom door to the sliver of skin peeking out from Danny’s waistband to Danny’s hand in his pants. He ran a hand over the back of his head and then climbed over Danny. Danny grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Luke sighed and leaned into it, getting a strong grip on Danny’s hair. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “For the record, this is a bad idea.”

“It’s a great idea,” Danny responded, laying back and pulling Luke down by his collar. Luke came, rather eagerly Danny might add, to rest on top of Danny. He was half hard in his jeans and Danny felt that tension from earlier relax. “We’re not getting anywhere with this case. Might as well make use of this bed.”

“I wish I knew all it’d take for you to put out was a crappy old mattress,” Luke muttered as he sucked gently at Danny’s neck. 

Danny laughs and grinds up into Luke’s hips. “Like you ever had trouble getting me naked.” 

Luke pulled back thoughtful, “You know why I call you my boy?” The sound of it, even in the quiet darkness of this room, sent a flash of heat down Danny’s spine. He shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest. As if he could hear it, Luke placed a hand in the center of Danny’s chest. “You’re mine. Even when you’re being a knucklehead and trying my last nerve. You’re mine even when you’re doing your crazy dragon magic thing and I don’t understand half of what you’re saying. You’re mine even when you’re trying to pretend like you’re not jealous me and Jessica hooked up once or twice.”

He kissed Danny’s frown and smoothed the crease in his forehead with his thumb. “You’re my boy and I’m always going to take care of you.” The soft look in Luke’s eyes was hard for Danny to take the brunt of and he pulled Luke in for another kiss. He held Luke close to him as he sucked on his tongue, their hips meeting between them in an agonizingly slow slide. A broad hand cradles Danny through his jeans before Luke is sliding down on the bed to kneel over his lap.

He unbuttons Danny’s jeans and Danny lifts up to help him remove them. Unwittingly, his eyes slide over to the closed bedroom door and back to Luke’s. Luke bit his lip, the sight making Danny’s cock swell even more. He cocked his hips up, pressing himself into Luke’s loose grip around his cock. He was leaking steadily and panting as he held Luke’s gaze. “I can be quiet. Promise.”

The corner of Luke’s mouth turned up as he lowered his mouth to breathe on the tip of Danny’s aching cock. “You’re never quiet.” He strokes Danny firmly a few times before he finally slides his mouth over the head. The heat of his mouth is welcoming, near unbearable once Luke starts bobbing his head, taking more of Danny with every sweep. His tongue swirling along the crown when he pulls back and drawing a loud groan from Danny’s lips. Luke spares him a raised brow but doesn’t stop his ministrations. 

Danny’s grinding hips into the wet suction of Luke’s mouth. He’s aware of this and how close he is. He jams his knuckles into his mouth until he chances taking it out to stutter out a desperate, “Luke – Luke, I’m close,” before Luke’s holding his hips down and swallowing tightly around him. Danny arches almost painfully as he comes down Luke’s throat. He lets out an embarrassingly loud shout before he can muffle it with his hand. He can hear Luke laughing quietly into his stomach and he feels that familiar warmth in his chest. He smiles when Luke looks up at him and spreads his legs further. 

Luke’s smile fades rather quickly, his cock jerking in his jeans as he takes in Danny’s offering. “No. This was risky enough. You know I’m half convinced Daredevil has this place bugged.”

Danny shrugged, closing Luke’s hips between his thighs. “Maybe. Too late to do anything about that.”

“You think you can stay quiet if I fuck you?” Luke sounded skeptical but his thumbs were tracing teasing circles into Danny’s thighs. 

Danny grins brightly and replies, “I think I can stay quiet _when_ you fuck me.” He cocked his head to the side as Luke’s hands tighten on his thighs. He hopes Luke leaves marks. “You said you’d take care of me.”

Luke groaned and curses, climbing off the bed to retrieve Danny’s discarded jeans. After the first few times they’d found themselves unprepared, Danny had taken it upon himself to stock up. Luke returns and kneels between Danny’s legs. He pulls them apart carefully, drops a kiss and a soft bite on the inside of Danny’s thigh. “You’re a little brat, you know that.” Then he cuts off Danny’s reply with slick fingers against Danny’s tight pucker. His kiss muffles Danny’s shout, and the subsequent moan when he crooks his fingers. Luke plays at his hole until his wet and dripping, leaking along his stomach where Luke is grinding into him. When he’s ready, Luke slips a condom on and pulls Danny’s thighs over his own. He lines himself up carefully, and buries his face in Danny’s throat. He’s shaking and Danny knows he’s holding himself as still as he can as he slowly feeds Danny his cock. 

This was Danny’s favorite moment: the burn as Luke slid himself inside. The near unbearable heat as Luke pressed against his front, the weight of Luke bearing down on him. The feeling of being full, of having Luke as far inside of him as possible. There was nothing like it and normally he’d close his eyes and let go but he had to keep quiet. Luke pushed in further, Danny’s eyes closing of their own accord. 

“Still yours,” Danny moaned as he worked with Luke to take him further inside. Luke groaned in response and nodded, his mouth wet against Danny’s throat. They fell into a rhythm, Luke pushing further inside with every thrust until he pressed against that spot inside Danny and made him scream. Luke ran a hand through his hair and pulled him in for a rough kiss, his hips snapping as he did. Danny’s nails ran down Luke’s back as he felt his cock jerk and then spill across Luke’s and his stomach. Coming again so soon actually pained him a little and Luke grinding against his soft cock drew a soft moan. 

Luke whined low in his throat, his hips snapping once, twice before he spills into Danny’s tight ass. His cock jerks wildly in Danny’s ass and Danny smiles tiredly as he runs a hand over Luke’s face, riding it out as Luke lazily grinds against him. He waits, dreading the empty feeling when Luke pulls out. Not for the first time, he wishes Luke had fucked him bare. He knows all the reasons why he won’t but that animal part of him wants Luke’s come leaking out of him, wants to feel utterly and totally claimed. And yes, he knows part of that reasoning is behind that closed bedroom door potentially awake after Danny’s shouts. 

Luke ties off the condom, cleans up a little and returns to bed. Luke settles on his back with a tired hand over his face. He turns to Danny and studies him for a moment. Then he sighs and yanks Danny over onto his chest. A hand finds its way to Danny’s hair and he strokes his fingers through, tugging lightly at strands and nearly putting Danny to sleep. “You have nothing to worry about, you know?”

“Hmmm? Because one day you’ll grow bored and stop loving me?” he asked tiredly. Luke slapped his ass lightly and he buried a laugh in Luke’s chest. 

Luke snorted and pressed a kiss to the top of Danny’s head. “If I haven’t gotten tired of you by now, I think you’re stuck with me.”


End file.
